


Laundry Day

by TactheJoker



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TactheJoker/pseuds/TactheJoker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the title says...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day

“*sigh*”  
Lawrence glanced over at the sofa to the source of the long-suffering sigh; Sean was sitting covered in a heavy blanket from the waist down, and seemed to be sitting cross-legged underneath, but there was no way Lawrence could know for certain. No way, at least, that would not put his blond lover in a worse mood than he was now; when Sean was upset it was best to leave him to brood until he came looking for you rather than you forcing the issue. It was just his way, but it was a stubborn way of doing things that left Lawrence out of some very enjoyable warm-you-up snuggling.   
Lawrence let out his own small sigh. Sean did not seem to appreciate this, if the glare he shot the big Maori was any indication.  
“Am I bothering you?” Sean said, with more bite to his tone than normal; Lawrence bit his tongue and shook his head. “Not at all mate,” he said. “Just getting annoyed with this game of Solitaire.” He lay a card down in sequence; Sean grimaced and went back to his impatient brooding. The resulting silence would have been nice had it not been filled with the aura of tension, Sean being the cause and Lawrence being the awkward, and sexually frustrated, spectator; the only sound that broke the quiet was the muffled rumble of the dryer down the hall, and the source of Sean’s potent, and oddly attractive, irritation.  
“For God’s sake, how much longer?” the Brit grumbled. Lawrence’s shrug went unnoticed as he lay down another card. “Ten minutes I’d guess, just to be sure. It was a pretty sizable load you put in there, love.”  
Another sigh.  
“I hate sitting around in me underwear.” Sean groused.  
“Really? I quite like it.”  
“Ha-ha-ha.”  
“Well, that will teach you to do laundry once in a while won’t it? Just think, you could be sitting in a pair of clean sleep-pants, or, God help you, jeans, but you always put it off. I thought people grew out of that habit in college.”  
Silence. Lawrence felt a little sheepish.  
“I’ll bet I sound like your exes, don’t I?” Ouch; he winced at his stupid remark. That hadn’t been much better. No cuddles for him now, he was certain.  
“You said it, not I.” Sean growled.  
“Sorry.”  
“Don’t worry ‘bout it.” Another sigh, this one louder and more frustrated than the last; after a moment Sean slapped his hands down on the sofa cushions with resolve.  
“That’s it,” He said with conviction. “I’m done waiting, I want trousers.”  
“The load’s not done yet.”  
“I don’t care; I want somethin’ more coverin’ my arse.”  
Sean jumped up from the sofa, flinging the afghan to the floor; the hems of his black boxers swished against his otherwise bear thighs. Said boxers, while delightful to look at, hadn’t done much to keep him warm, and as Lawrence watched his lover dash to the laundry room he found he didn’t mind that too much; he enjoyed looking at his lover’s strong legs at Sean’s chilled expense. After a moment’s thought Lawrence tossed his cards down, got up, and followed the older Brit into the warm laundry room; perhaps he could get out of the proverbial dog-house by distraction.  
He reached the laundry room and leaned up against the doorframe watching his lover and waiting to see if his thought could work. Sean had flung open the dryer door and snatched a pair of dark blue jeans out of the spinning clothes; he slipped out of his boxers, allowing Lawrence a delightful look at his bear ass before he was distracted by the cry his lover made as he shoved one leg into them.  
“Oooohh God!” Sean almost squealed as the fresh heat encased his leg; he stepped into the other leg and his grin grew even wider. “Ooh yesss, this is why dyers were made!” He said as he pulled his pants all the way up and closed them. “No other reason, just this.”  
“It still wasn’t finished.” Lawrence argued, though was not upset to see the spreading pleasure being expressed on Sean’s face.  
“It didn’t ‘ave very looooooong…Oooh my God…” Sean’s odd exclamation came from being wrapped in warmth that sunk into his skin. He grasped the dryer and arched his back, twisting his body into the denim. Lawrence was a little confused until he saw the growing bulge trapped in the tight pants.  
Well now…this was an interesting development, and a better distraction than he had hoped for.  
Lawrence grinned; oh yes, this was much better.   
He came up from behind and smoothed his hands over Sean’s denim-covered ass, the fabric was tight against his skin from having shrunk in the dryer; he ran his palm and middle-finger up the seam of the crack. He reached around with his other hand and cupped Sean’s straining erection, but did not free it; only continued to rub from behind and stroke from the front.   
The older Brit released a loud moan and stuck his rear out farther; Lawrence couldn’t hold back. With a little difficulty he managed to maneuver his hand into the back of Sean’s tight jeans and brush against his quivering opening. He slipped the tip of his middle finger inside and increased his rubbing in the front, long strokes, and well-timed squeezes.   
“Careful,” Sean grunted. “These are clean jeans.”  
The big Maori pressed his own erection into Sean’s hip and nipped the back of his neck. “Not with you in them you dirty man.” He growled, and the older Brit growled back with a pleasured grin spreading on his face. Lawrence buried his face in the nape of his partner’s neck and felt the other man’s arms lift up and his hands fondled his long black hair. He whimpered in surprise and pain when Sean gathered a fistful and tugged harder than normal.  
“Don’t think you’re off of me ‘Pissed off with’ list yet.” He snarled under his breath, and twisted so he could kiss and claim Lawrence’s open mouth for his own; plunging his tongue deep inside and taking Lawrence’s breath away. When he broke the kiss it was now Lawrence who was moaning; the shorter Brit turned to face him and caressed his cheek and lips. “I’ll forget for now though, but only because I’m in such a good mood.” He kissed his younger partner again, this time being gentler and pressing in his tongue with more soft exploration rather than a rape-of-the-land approach.  
When he pulled away a smile was tugging on his lips and his eyes sparkled with mischief. “Besides, the sheets are in need of a wash, but I think we can get one more use out of ‘em before they’re cleaned.” Lawrence smiled with him, joyful expectation on his mind, and a slight nervousness as to what Sean had planned, but more the former. Sean took his hand and led him up the stairs to the bedroom where neat sheets lay in wait to be rumpled and dirtied one last time, in the best way possible.


End file.
